


Heavy Wings

by Zeyra



Series: Heavy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Father, Abusive John Winchester, Angst, Child Abuse, Cute Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, I'll explain don't worry, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sebastian Stan as the first Castiel, kid!Dean, kid!Sam, seven years old Dean, three years old Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeyra/pseuds/Zeyra
Summary: Castiel wasn’t just worried about the little human. Castiel craved to taste all the emotions he could read in Dean. He wanted to discover what things like home, and family, truly meant.However, he could have been patient. He knew he’d get to experience it, even if it was only for a short time, he’d have a chance at being called a friend by Dean.Yes, he could have been patient.--------------------(Castiel gets sick of waiting in heaven and descends on earth to watch over seven years old Dean and three years old Sam. Things don't go as peacefully as he planned, and his pretty white feathers slowly get soaked in blood as he is forced to do things he never even imagined doing to protect the boys, to keep his freedom.)





	Heavy Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! In this first part of a two part series, Castiel's vessel will look exactly like Sebastian Stan, because I feel like Cas is the kind of angel that has dark hair and blue-ish eyes. And also coz I love Sebastian Stan, of course. ^^" 
> 
> -Dean is seven  
> -Sam is three  
> -Castiel's vessel is Seb with short hair and the same expressions as Misha's Castiel.  
> -DO NOT WORRY Misha's Castiel will be back in part two !

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Some time decades in the future...  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Dean grabbed Castiel by the collar of his trench coat and threw him against the wall, holding him there.

"Tell me your true name." He growled between his clenched teeth.

Castiel was staring into his eyes, into his soul. He looked so sorrowful, but Dean refused to let himself forgive him. 

"Is there really a need for me to say it ? You know what my name is." He sighed.

Dean punched him with all the strength he could gather, but the angel still didn't stop staring at him, his dark blue eyes getting sadder as they saw right through the hunter's masks. 

It made him feel even more betrayed. And he exploded, hitting Castiel again. 

"TELL ME YOUR FUCKING NAME YOU BLOODY LIAR !"

Castiel closed his eyes this time, defeated. "Castiel." He murmured.

"LOUDER, YOU TRAITOR !"

"My name is Castiel." Repeated the angel, his eyes still closed. He had never, ever cried. Crying was a human thing. Angels never cried. So why were his eyes burning ? 

"So this is true. All this time... All this time ! You lied. Have you ever told me the truth, you son of a bitch ? HAVE YOU ?"

Castiel closed his eyes tighter, wishing he had done things differently.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
_____________________________________________________________________________

As an angel, Castiel knew a lot. And since it would become useful in the future, that huge knowledge was allowed by heaven. 

He knew so much about the past. He knew about a lot that happened in the present. That kind of knowledge would fascinate a human being and keep them busy for centuries, but Castiel knew something that would drive any human mad. 

Castiel knew of the future. Humans would think that it would be a blurry sketch of what might be, but as an angel, Castiel could see every detail of the day he would meet Michael’s vessel. 

It was an handsome man, pale face, green eyes, dirty blond hair, pink lips. Castiel thought about him a bit too often, and he knew that if any of his many superiors were to learn about this, he would be assigned to another task, or worse. They would change him.

He knew that could happen to rebellious angels. He also knew that it was forbidden knowledge, and therefore, he kept his mouth shut when he saw angels called away to never come back quite the same, having become more of what humans would call robots than living angel beings. 

Castiel often felt just like that. A robot. Created by a superior being to fulfill a purpose, but something went wrong, he had gotten a mind of his own, and he didn’t want any purpose anymore.

 

He had taken the habit of watching over his human, Michael’s vessel, or Dean as he prefered to call the growing child that answered by that name.

He knew he shouldn’t, he knew it was forbidden, knew that he would get roboted if someone caught him, but he couldn’t help it. 

He probably would have been able to wait if his little human had been alright, at least physically. 

But it wasn’t the case. Dean never seemed to eat enough, often got cuts on his hands and bruises on his shoulders from the forced training he was receiving from his father. Castiel’s feathers always buzzed with barely contained energy when he witnessed this. He could feel it in his wings, it would not take much for him to fly away from this place he was supposed to call home, but his meaning of home could never compare to Dean’s.

Castiel wasn’t just worried about the little human. Castiel craved to taste all the emotions he could read in Dean. He wanted to discover what things like home, and family, truly meant. 

However, he could have been patient. He knew he’d get to experience it, even if it was only for a short time, he’d have a chance at being called a friend by Dean. 

 

 

Yes, he could have been patient.

 

 

 

And he would have been, really.

 

 

 

 

He would have, if John Winchester had not raised a hand on his son, the force of the punch sending the seven years old against the wall, whimpering but not crying, eyes wide and scared, but his hands not trembling, and his voice when he spoke, steady.

“Go to sleep, Sammy.”

Castiel knew that Dean, even at such a young age, would always forget himself completely whenever his brother’s safety was at risk. The eldest Winchester had almost died a few times already because of that. 

It meant that Dean would rather get all the blows than ever let the monster that John Winchester had slowly become go near his brother.  
It meant that Dean would and could die to protect his brother. 

This was the last straw for Castiel, and without even glancing around at the place he had spent milleniums into, he flew away, to find a vessel, to protect the human he had grown so fond of. To get the freedom he was yearning for.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, Favorites, Bookmarks.. They're all ways let authors know you exist, and to make them write more and faster ! <3
> 
> See you next chapter :)
> 
> (my tumblr : zeyrablue)


End file.
